Endless
by Starkitty Angel
Summary: A retelling of Samurai X vol 4: Reflections. Kenshin and Kaoru's life after the series end basically. Contains some angst and MAJOR spoilers. Please read and review


Endless  
  
By: Starkitty Angel  
  
Disclaimer. Don't own RK. Watsuki-Sama **all bow for the almighty Nobuhiro Watsuki-Sama** owns it. No claims, no rights , no munny if u sue.  
  
'The circle of life is endless. For some it is ending while for others it is just beginning.'  
  
Prologue  
  
"Kenshin? What is this?" Kaoru said pointing to the red dot like things forming on Kenshin's chest.  
  
"I do not know." He replied.  
  
"Maybe you should see Ms. Yuri about it." Yuri was Dr. Ayame's new apprentice. Since Megumi had left for Aizu and she was getting too round with child to move around she found Yuri, a willing student.  
  
"I do not think it is of real importance yet."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The next week he went to see Yuri about the quickly spreading spots. She was clearly puzzled by the illness and sent for another opinion, Dr Ayame's. She eventually determined it was a disease and it was incurable. He would die soon.  
  
Days went by. Seasons passed. Times changed. Ayame had a healthy baby girl but was left too weak to move around for months. Tae moved to Kyoto to take care of the Shirobeko while her sister and her husband went to America to spread the restaurant. Tsubame took care of the Akabeko and Yahiko moved in with his wife there. Kenji went to Kyoto to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi under Kenshin's old master Seijiro Hiko. Kenshin's mysterious disease continued to get worse. It came to the point of bordering unbearable but it was manageable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru listened intently to the conversation between Kenshin and Yamagata. He wanted him to leave once again. Kenshin agreed, he wanted to make sure this time of peace stayed that way. He would leave soon at least in another week or so. That night he sat outside thinking to himself. Kaoru came out and put a haori over his sleeping yukata. He looked up.  
  
"It's getting cold outside." Kaoru said.  
  
"Hn. Arigato." Kenshin replied. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Kenshin, I do not mind if you go. I will be here waiting for you forever." Kaoru said.  
  
"Thank you, Kaoru."  
  
************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************"  
  
Kaoru was taking care of Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Thank you. You have always been there for me, always by my side. I apologize for causing you and Kenji so much trouble. I know I haven't been always there and I'm not a good father or husband. I 'm sorry."He was cut short by Kaoru's finger on his lip.  
  
"Kenshin I married you because I love you. Don't ever think otherwise. Kenshin" She became dominant by pressing her lips against his. He leaned back and they fell backwards. She moved her hand over his sores. Then moved it the other way pushing over his yukata. Kenshin grabbed her hand stopping further movement. He shook his head no saying she shouldn't. She moaned in disappointment and fell against his chest.  
  
"Kenshin! I am your wife! Please let me share just a portion of your pain."  
  
"Kaoru," He moved over on top of her he grabbed her hand and moved his lips just over hers. He hesitated for a second then moved to kiss her passionately. Their hands intertwined and moved with their rhythm. Their yukatas were removed as they succumbed to the passion of their love. Naked bodies moved over naked bodies and the pain of the world was forgotten and all that existed was each other. They collapsed together and rested from the exhausting task that was just performed. Kenshin pulled the cover over them and they lay together.  
  
"You know what's going to happen." Kenshin said.  
  
"I took this upon myself because I love you, Kenshin" Kaoru replied and silence settled over them.  
  
"Kenshin" Kaoru  
  
"Kenshin was the name given to me by my master. It was a name for a man of swordsmanship, but times have changed and it no longer seems appropriate. However, the name my parents gave me was different it was Shinta.  
  
"Shinta"  
  
"Hai. When I return will you call me by that name instead?" He asked looking deeply into his wife's eyes. She looked back and nodded with a warm smile.  
  
Days went by. Months passed. Times changed. Kaoru's condition became noticeable after a while. But she didn't mind she left it upon herself to help Kenshin carry some of the weight that he was left to carry. Kenshin left for overseas. Everyday Kaoru went to the harbor to wait for him. She never failed to believe that he would not come back for her. Tsubame became increasingly worried and Yahiko eventually gave into the worry that Tsubame had.  
  
Somewhere far away. Kenshin was on a ship to overseas. A terrible storm wracked the ocean. Kenshin fell victim to the restless sea. Kaoru had become too sick to move very much. Megumi came back form Aizu to take care of Kaoru. Kenshin miraculously made it to shore. Sanosuke found him. Kenshin stayed with for a little while. On one occasion Kenshin's body wracked with a terrible cough and Sanosuke knew he wouldn't last much longer. He decided to help Kenshin get back to Japan and see Kaoru before he died. Megumi told Tsubame of Kaoru's condition and they knew she would die soon. Yahiko set out for Kyoto to see Kenji to direct him home to his dying mother. After a couple of days they returned and Kaoru woke to her son.  
  
Kenshin made it to Japan on a ship. He strenuously walked to the dojo. He was very weak and knew very well he was to die soon. He just needed to see Kaoru one last time. Kaoru was staring at the teacup before she doubled over with intense pain. Tsubame walked in and saw Kaoru in the condition and quickly went to fetch Megumi. Kaoru new also her time would come soon. She felt Kenshin near and went out to find him. She was exhausted. She walked only where her instincts told her. She stopped at a corner stopping to catch her breath. Even though she was exhausted she went on only to see her husband, her Shinta, one last time. He was exhausted and desperately needed a break. But he didn't stop; he needed to see his Kaoru just to keep his promise, even if only for a little while. He kept walking, kept going forward so he could see his wife, Kaoru, his forever-devoted wife Kaoru, one last time.  
  
They walked and stumbled upon each other. Once each other saw each other their strength came back and they went running towards each other. Their lips immediately locked in a passionate kiss once they met then Kenshin's head fell to his chest, breathing hard. She set him down on her lap and began to talk.  
  
"I want to have a cherry blossom party and invite everyone, Shinta. We can invite Yahiko and Tsubame, Megumi, Ayame and Yuri and all of our other friends. And we will have one next year and the year after that. Who knows, Yahiko might be a father by then. Wouldn't that be nice Shinta?" She received no answer. She smiled sadly.  
  
"My dear Shinta, you were so tired." She brushed away the fiery red hair from his pale, cold face. A tear fell from her face onto his.  
  
"Shinta. It's finally over." And she doubled over, sobs wracking her body. She cried hard over her dead lovers body. A few minutes later she too took her last breath and she died lying on her lovers body among the cherry blossoms.  
  
Kaoru looked up into the golden light engulfing her. And there she saw it. In the middle of the light was her husband and lover. The sores were gone and they were both completely healed of their illness. She no longer hurt. She saw her family. Her mothers beautiful smile, Her father's stoic face. She ran towards them and completely met her husband in a tight embrace. They were in peace now and could forever be together there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Starkitty's Notes~  
  
Well you have survived the prologue. I just received the Samurai X vol. 4: Reflections. I nearly cried. I was so depressed and I had to write a story because I could find no other to suit my dark mood. And thus this came about.  
  
I like Samurai X better cause they didn't make Kaoru out to be an angry tempermental women as she is in Rurouni Kenshin. She is so much nicer and more beautiful in Samurai X. Plus it has the story of Tomoe. The Jinchuu arc and Kenji and their life onwards.  
  
Yes, yes I know. I used the same corny stuff about death and the golden light like everyone else. The truth is that your brain sends out a chemical that makes you fell nothing in death. No pain or suffering. Just peace. It is because you want to see your family or you believe you will is what makes you really see your family members. I believe Kaoru's love for her family is so strong that she will see all of her family waiting for her. Kenshin being first and foremost.  
  
This story will be very angsty and dark so if you are not into this kinda stuff do not read or do not blame me for your actions if you do.  
  
PLEASE Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need reviews I live on reviews so please. 


End file.
